222
Barnabas commissions Sam to paint a new portrait of himself to be displayed at the Old House. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The past and the present have intermingled at Collinwood, and the ancestral home has become a source of strange occurrences and strong curiosities. A foreboding structure can attract the least suspecting. Victoria goes to the Old House to invite Barnabas over to Collinwood for dinner. She is startled to find Willie there. Willie doesn't want to tell her why he is there. He warns her to "get out of this house, right now!" Act I Victoria refuses to leave and Willie refuses to tell her why she should. Willie tells Victoria she shouldn't have come, but she is indignant and tells him she has every right to visit the person who lives at the Old House. Willie says he knows Barnabas Collins lives there. She asks Willie how he knows Barnabas, and he lies and tells her that he met Barnabas on the road and changed a flat tire for him. He tells her that he now works for Barnabas, renovating the house. Victoria asks where Barnabas is, but Willie evades by asking what she's doing there, and she tells him she has come to extend Elizabeth's invitation to dinner. Victoria compliments him on the job he's done renovating the house. He gets extremely nervous as sunset approaches, and he rudely tries to rush Victoria out the front door. As she leaves, Barnabas comes from the direction of the cellar. He knows that Willie, who cowers from him, deliberately rushed Victoria out of the house before he could arrive. Barnabas is not necessarily happy. Act II Later, Maggie returns home from work at the Collinsport Inn. She seems terrified. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. It is Barnabas Collins. Maggie reluctantly lets him in, but Barnabas' gentle demeanor quickly calms her nerves. To explain why she is acting so oddly, she says that someone was stalking her and following her home. Barnabas looks outside, but sees no one. He explains that he came because Maggie mentioned that her father was a painter, and asks to see some examples of his work. Maggie's father, Sam comes home and Maggie introduces him to Barnabas. Sam is uptight, because he has just discovered that another girl has been attacked in town. Act III Similar to the Jane Ackerman incident, this girl managed to escape from her attacker. Barnabas quickly changes the subject and commissions Sam to paint a portrait of him. He offers Sam $1,000 as a fee, with the proviso that the work must be conducted at the Old House, and that he is to work only at night. Sam is only too happy to accept Barnabas' proposal. Act IV Maggie drives Sam to the Old House, where her father begins working on the portrait immediately. At Collinwood, Maggie pays a visit to Victoria and she tells her about Sam's commission. The girls comment on Barnabas and how they both like him, despite his seeming distant to them. Maggie admires the 18th century Portrait of Barnabas in the foyer and is struck by his penetrating eyes. Much later, morning arrives and Sam is becoming sleepy after having worked all night. As dawn approaches, Barnabas must quickly leave from the sitting. Sam looks up from his canvas to discover that Barnabas is gone. Willie arrives to take Sam home. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: I wonder if it would be possible to work only at night? : Sam: It's possible. ---- : Victoria (to Willie): Sometimes I don't think I'll ever understand you! : Willie: I'm not asking you to understand me. I'm asking you to go! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * David Ford as Sam Evans * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * When Barnabas visits the Evans cottage, he must wait to be invited inside. * First time Sam meets Barnabas. * Sam begins work on the 1967 portrait of Barnabas. * The vehicle owned by Sam is a station wagon. * TIMELINE: Day 65 takes place. It's sunset at the start of this episode. It was last night when Barnabas encountered Maggie at the Collinsport Inn. Day 66 begins, and will end in 227. Bloopers and continuity errors * In Act IV, a soft whistle can be heard immediately before Maggie knocks on the front doors to Collinwood (presumably the whistle is her cue to knock). Right after she knocks, a male voice can be heard saying, "Wake up." External links Dark Shadows - Episode 222 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 222 - Whom It Was0222